


Forever yours,

by yrmostaffectionate



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, and angsty i suppose, and fluffy, this is incredibly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrmostaffectionate/pseuds/yrmostaffectionate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night confessions between two anxious soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever yours,

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing anything so I doubt it's any good but I had a burst of inspiration. It's incredibly short due to the fact that I'm awful at working on anything for longer than 10 minutes. Enjoy!

Alexander had been the first to admit it. 

 

"I love you." 

 

It was a quiet proclamation in the middle of a winter's night, where not even the sounds of the surrounding wildlife could be detected though their tent walls. 

 

John had heard it loud and clear, though. The words seeped through his worn-thin blanket and warmed his bones. 

 

He held his breath. Does he respond? 

 

He shifted in his cot to turn and face the smaller man, only to find dark eyes fixed on him, so bright, wide and..

 

"Are you crying?" 

 

the smaller man shut his eyes and took a breath.

 

"It is never something I'd like to think about, despite our positions.. But, when the night is void of sound, the thoughts.. they are unbearable" 

 

he didn't need to specify what thoughts he referred to, John was all too familiar with them himself.

 

The thoughts that undoubtedly kept every soldier in their camp up an entire night at least once during their service; during this harsh winter.

 

An early death.

 

Slowly, he lifted his hand to Alexander's face and wiped away a fleeing tear with his thumb.

 

"Alexander," It was just as quiet as the night's earlier proclamation.

 

"You are my dearest friend. It is as if our souls were one, long before we had ever existed. I cling to you as if you are a part of me. Being without you is something I could never imagine.. But if it were to happen.. If either of us were to perish in this war, then I, at the very least, need you to know that my heart is forever yours." Despite the uncertainty and fear in his eyes, Alexander's words were steady and unyielding. He dared not breathe until John spoke again,

 

"I love you too, my dear boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [they kiss]


End file.
